Ginger Frostings's Sweet Diary
Cover Come close to diary, and you will have your cookies crumbled! September 15 Hello Diary, Today i'm super tired! Me and my giant family had to run away from our little town. We're now moving at this.... I don't know what's it's called but it's full of diffrent kinds of monsters, similar to Bitealy but diffrent... October 10 It's the most wonderful time of the year!!!!! Halloween is coming and i'm really for my candy,chocolate, and sugar treats with alot alot ALOT of SUGAR that can give monsters today a dangerous....sugar....rush. ;P October 20 11 days and still counting....mins. and hours really. I'm sooooo pumped! I really for candy,candy,candy, and.... yes, to wear my dress....and candy! Anyways, My dress is too cute, all red and silky! It's a dream like cotton candy! October 31 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! IT'S HERE, HOORAY! I'M GOING CRAZY. DEMDEJKMDINMEVMNERVM ME THINK I'M ON A SUGAR RUSH! ME THINK TOO MUCH CANDY IS ROTTING SWEET MARSHALLOW FAVORED TEETH!!!!! DHJBCRNJCN JRNFKNVKFINVFK MY DRESS WAS SPOT ON BUT WAS RUIN BY CHOCO SPOTS AND STICKY CANDY! BYE-BYE DIARY!!!! November 1 UUUUUUUUUUUUH! My head...and teeth... hurts! hard! bad! Stupid Halloween, now i'm sitting in bed (Head hurts and needs about 6 teeth pulled out) and to make matters worst, mother signed me up for a school called Monster High, she thought it will keep me safe from "Her". Good thing good there Jan 1. since holiday breaks are coming. November 5 Bad luck me! After i had my teeth pulled, the dentist said i can't talk nor will no one will understand me! A Few Good Things #My teeth will grow back because since i'm gingerbread, i can grow back like starfish, so i'll have my marshallow teeth back #I have Kane to be with me! he's sugar-rushed. Plus he's my gingerbread dog! (Did you think it was a guy?) A Few Bad Things #Nutmeg and Cinnamon kept on messing with me! Those little rugrats! #I have a Stalker.... O_O December 1 My teeth is better! yaaaaaaaay! All today i was on my iCoffin, talking like there's no tomorrow!!! I talked to some of my friends and here are their responses! _________________________ Frankie: You moved here 3 days ago and you just got a sugar rush? WOW, thats...must...be...a record. Abbey: I have known yeties, who lost more teeth... Mariah: That's cool... i guess. But think about that dress! It's ruin like your poor little teeth! _________________________ Their werid people when you think about it. December 13 S.O.S me! Someone help me! I have to babysit my sisters, Nutmeg and Cinnamon, their sweet but they're your worst nightmare when it's come to babysitting them! Meg (Nutmeg) is wild and playful and Cinna (Cinnamon) is Shy but she's playful too. December 25 NOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, I was enjoying Scaremas; eating howliday cookies(NOT Gingerbread though) and watching Scaremas TV specials..... until mother said.....she's having another....kid! Yes, you heard me, K-I-D, a baby! I fell on the floor choking on the cookies! I had to go to hosptial and junk!!!! *sigh* I guess i have to deal with it. Now, I'm helping my mom for name. What's a good name for a ginger-cookie boy? December 31 Happy New Scare, Diary! Well, it's been a random ride! I have so many things going on with me next year! I'm turning Sugar-Sweet 16, I'm going to a new school, and i'm getting another sibling. Which We (me and family, grandparents too) decided to name him... Pepper! .... Anyways, HAPPY NEW SCARE....WITH SOME SWEET BEGINNINGS! Category:Diary